The Road to Redemption
by AndroB
Summary: HBP spoilers! He always knew that he couldn't continue playing the double agent.
1. Spinner's End

A/N: I finished reading HBP and this piece came to mind. To me, it never seemed like Snape betrayed Dumbledore. And thus, this was born. Enjoy!

He always knew that he couldn't continue playing the double agent. In the back of his mind there would come a time when he would have to choose sides. He never dreamed it would be like this. He never in a million years dreamed the question would be why.

The worst part of this whole situation was that no one would understand. The whole Order would be too caught up with his evident betrayal. There was no way they would realize he hadn't betrayed them. No way would they realize they had gained a powerful ally.

Nothing seemed real anymore. He couldn't feel anything at all. No, scratch that. All he felt was pain. He couldn't help but wonder why he was chosen to do it. Yet, inside he knew why. Trust.

Trust was a powerful feeling to have about a person. He knew no one in the Order would ever trust him again. And how could they? He had double-crossed them and used an unforgivable curse on the only one you-know-who ever feared.

Snape slumped down on his couch in his home on Spinner's end. It wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord summoned him to congratulate him on killing Dumbledore. There was no doubt in his mind that the Dark Lord would regard him as one of his most faithful servants. And hopefully if he was lucky he could convince Voldemort to spare Draco's life.

At least Draco hadn't been able to do it. Snape was glad for that. After all, anyone who has blood on their hands is never the same. He knew that for a fact. Taking a life changes you. A part of your innocence is lost. And to tell the truth, Snape never thought Draco was ready for that. Dumbledore probably didn't either.

But most of Snape's worries didn't rest on Draco. He was fine. Besides the fact that he was worried about the Dark Lord coming to take his life, he was fine. Draco hadn't done anything near as bad as Snape. And he could always plead to the Ministry that he had been put under the Imperious curse.

Snape's main worries were about his job. How would he get his job back if Hogwarts ever reopened? Minerva, and half of the current Hogwarts staff probably would never trust him enough to teach, much less be in the same room alone with Harry Potter. And then, of course there was the fact that he was now a fugitive. The last time he had checked the daily prophet there was a price on his head. Snape knew he would have lay low for at least a couple of months so that people wouldn't try to kill him on sight. Part of him was still hoping that there was some way that his fugitive status would disappear. He secretly hoped Dumbledore left a note that specifically stated that he didn't betray Dumbledore. If only he was an animagus like Sirius had been...

Snape knew he should have never agreed to this. He knew upfront he was putting himself in a bad position. In fact, he knew it two years ago when Dumbledore first asked him to start spying for the Dark Lord again. If only he had never made that Unbreakable Vow…that was what caused this situation. But of course, Dumbledore would still of made him protect poor Draco's innoncence. Was there any way to get out of this mess?


	2. Dumbledore's Request

Snape sat in his office grading his first years' essays. "Troll, Troll, Poor, Poor, Troll, Acceptable…" he mumbled.

He let out a sigh. Grading idiotic first year's essays was never a highlight to his day. Snape sifted through the essays looking for the work of Slytherins. He would rather grade their essays first than the Gryffindors.

He was halfway through checking Cyrus Bodini's paper when he heard a knock on his door. Snape looked up and saw Minerva McGonagall. "What do you want, Minerva?" he asked sourly.

He hated getting interrupted while grading his papers. Not to mention, he had enough on his plate already. "Busy, Severus?" Minerva asked with a grin.

"I'm just grading these papers," he replied coldly.

"Albus has requested you meet him in his office," Minerva McGonagall informed Snape.

Severus groaned. He had a feeling Dumbledore wanted some more information on Voldemort. "Is it about the Order?"

"He didn't say," Minerva replied.

He shuffled the essays together and placed them in a folder marked _1st years_. Snape stood up and Minerva quickly left. He slowly walked towards Dumbledore's office. He really hoped their conversation wouldn't be about Malfoy or his unbreakable vow.

"Acid drops," Snape stated as he reached the gargoyle.

Personally, he thought using candy as a password was a mockery of Hogwarts security. "Enter, Severus," Albus' voice greeted him.

"Good day, Albus," Snape greeted as he took a seat.

"As you know, I trust you more than anyone else. And because of that I have a favor to ask of you."

Severus Snape **knew**, he just **knew** that he wasn't going to like this. The tone in Dumbledore's voice suggested that he already knew Snape wouldn't like it. "And what might this favor be?" Snape asked quickly.

"To kill me."

"What?" asked Snape in shock.

He couldn't believe Dumbledore was suggesting this. "Not now, of course. But, when the time is right…"

"And that will be?"

"When young Mr. Malfoy makes his move," Albus replied.

Snape quickly shook his head. "No. You're the only one who trusts me. Everyone else wonders where my loyalties lie."

"Severus, listen. You can save several lives by killing me. Draco Malfoy's for one. He will remain innocent. And you will fulfill your vow. Plus, you'll be in perfect position to help Harry defeat Voldemort."

"I can't do it!" Snape said his voice wavering.

'Not when you've given me so much. Trusted me beyond anyone else. Kept me at this school for 14 long years.'

"You must. Promise me you will. It's the only way."

"I promise."

And yet, Severus had a bad feeling about promising to kill Albus Dumbledore. "Now, I suggest you try to figure out what Mr. Malfoy is planning," Dumbledore told him as he walked out of the office.


End file.
